Happy Birthday
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: It was a fact that Severus Snape hated his birthday. Thus it was suicide to even wish him a happy one. Unless, of course, you're Dumbledore, One of his Godchildren, Or Harry-Bloody-Potter. Snarry, mentioned SeamusxOC


**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, I CLAIM NOTHING, I DID NOT EVEN GET OUT OF BED THIS MORNING._**

**_I was in a Very Snarry Mood! _**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape hated his Birthday.<p>

Any other day of the year was fine (Except April Fool's; Those damn Weasley twins always managed to pull some crazy stunt that made him shocked when nobody was seriously injured. Seriously.), but his Birthday was just one that he wished would fall off the calendar.

His birthday had never been a pleasant day, really, and he could handle that fact alone. Yes, spending his birthday alone wasn't a big deal in itself.

There were just three bumps on that road, especially since he'd taught the students to fear him.

Well, technically four, but more often than not, the second was grouped together.

So that was three. And nothing you could say to him now or ever would make him lengthen his list.

One, Albus Dumbledore.

Every damn year on his birthday, that insane old man would give a recognition in the Great hall for the fact, and the students would applaud.

None of them would ever say Happy Birthday, though.

It was sort of an unspoken rule that you never, ever wish Severus Tobias Snape a Happy Birthday- it was simply a line you did not cross.

Especially without a death wish.

But of course, Albus would announce his birthday every year, despite constant request to stop.

He replied to each one the same way-

_"Now, Now, Severus, I wish every teacher a happy birthday, and we can't have any special treatment!"_

-and proceeded to look all the more insane.

The twinkle in his eye honestly made him want to hex the old man into next week, but he bit his tongue and held his wand. He could never brink himself to actually hurt the Headmaster, So he guessed he'd be able to live with it.

The second was he Godchildren.

He wondered- honestly wondered- why so many people saw him fit to raise their children should they meet a rather unfortunate demise, but apparently, they did.

His first Godchild was a Slytherin Sixth-year, Draco Malfoy. Narcissa had insisted upon him being the child's Godfather, thus he watched out for him daily.

His second was a Slytherin fourth-year, Kitsune Paris. The girl's father had once been a professor at Hoqwarts, teaching muggle music. He taught quite a lot of country, which the students loved. He met an unfortunate demise when a stray hex hit him, crossing the Hogwarts grounds when Kitsune was seven.

The two couldn't be more different; Kitsune, though full blood, had no problems with half-bloods or muggle-borns, which she proved by being friends with the 'Wonder Trio', Weasley, Granger and Potter.

Draco, though mildly decent with Potter, was quite the opposite. He spat on many muggle-borns, including Granger.

They didn't like the same music, books, colours, spells; The only thing going for them was a mutual love of potions and serpents.

Kitsune was an Animagus as well as Draco; An owl companioned with a Ferret. He grumbled every year as she would come up to him with Draco, throw her arms around her Godfather, and wish him a 'Very, Very Happy Birthday, Sevvie!' He often considered hitting the New Hampshirite, but grumbled after noting that that would not go well and gently pet her head.

Draco was much more subtle, simply giving a nod, and a grin, and a 'Congratulations on another trip around the sun' before turning away. He'd grimace as he saw his (God-Sister?) housemate getting some attention from her partner, Seamus Finnegan. A Gryffindor Half-blood.

He'd walk over and act as the threatening older brother, but Kitsune would just roll her eyes and tell him to scram.

Severus would watch the whole thing with a stony expression before stalking to his dungeons, the masses parting for him as they made their ways back to their common rooms and dorms before curfew.

And then came the third bump in the proverbial road.

Harry-bloody-Potter.

He'd stride into his quarters, grumbling about the day, and seriously considering casting a permanent silencing spell on his rather annoying American Goddaughter.

And she was annoying, especially when she really wanted to be.

He would take of the robes he wore and the heavy black over shirt he wore, basically taking himself down to a half-buttoned white shirt, a pair of black trousers and his socks. He would sigh heavily and settle on his sofa, gazing at the fire for about five minutes before looking over at his bed.

He stood and strode over, leaning over from the foot of his bed. He reached over above the deep blue sheets, gripping a solid piece of invisible cloth. As he pulled it off with a jerk, a giggle erupted in the room. He would always say the same thing-

_"I wondered when you'd find me!"_

-And proceed to slowly play with the edge of the deep green-and-silver boxers the other was spoting.

Severus simply gazed at the sight of a nearly naked Harry James Potter. He looked at the odd new tattoo on the boys beautiful tan, lean chest.

A large, black, coiled snake gazed at him with striking emerald eyes.

His head snapped up when an odd hiss fell from his young lover's lips, and he saw the look of complete seduction on the younger Wizard's face.

Parseltongue dripped from his lips like honey as he crept forward, the snake tattoo obviously enchanted and slowly uncoiling and slithering over his skin.

Severus swallowed hard, listening intently to the words he couldn't understand. He'd heard Potter speak Parseltongue with Kitsune before, but neither of them had sounded like this.

No, usually when they spoke in Parseltongue, it was soothing and casual.

This was just… exciting. Very, very… exciting…

Suddenly, Harry's normal, soft voice greeted his ears, breath ghosting over his skin.

"Happy Birthday…" He hissed. "_SSSSSSSeverusssss…_" The Potions master shuddered with a small moan, pulling back from the younger.

His lips would seal firmly over his love's lips, and for but a moment, he resolved that perhaps his birthday wasn't such an awful day, after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just use your imagination! *Sparkly rainbows*<em>**

**_Well, there's my First Snarry, with another Parseltongue kink. The snake tattoo was a friend's idea; thank you Jacob!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed~ Feedback is love, and flames just kindle the fire in which I bake my Pocky~!_**

**_-Sincerely yours, StrawberryPockyStix~_**

**_Keep calm and Snarry on. 030_**


End file.
